Eternal 'LOVE'
by Overlord-Lucia
Summary: Jess selalu menyangka bahwa Vayne hanya teman biasa. Tapi apa yang terjadi ketika ia merasakan perasaan sukanya yang telah lama terpendam? mungkinkah itu perasaan abadi? bisakah dia mencapai cinta itu meski nikki menjadi rintangannya? oneshot Jess x Vayne. rated K for language


**Jesica's Enternal Feelings**

**HELLO! Overlord-Lucia di sini! XD**

**Oke. Ini hanya random indonesian fanfic ttg Mana Khemia, dan Vayne x Jess (readers: bukannya lebih normal Vayne x Nikki?) (author: SUDAH SAYA BILANG SAYA NGE'DOODLE TTG FIC INI!) oke, silahkan baca dan mohon di review,yah? Oh! Btw, ini oneshots, jadi jangan tanya ttg chapter 2, ga ada... (-_-")**

**Dan mungkin gak panjang... HANYA MUNGKIN**

**Disclaimer : Mana Khemia Bukan Punya Saya.**

**(note : fanfic indonesia pertama saya.)**

Sudah setahun sejak manna keinginan muncul di Al-Revis. Dan sekarang kami semua sudah mau lulus... masa bahagia kami akan segera berakhir...setidaknya, aku bisa merasakaan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku rasakan...

Di workshop...

'_kenapa? Aku hanya merasa kalau dia itu hanya sekedar teman bagiku. Tapi belakangan ini, kalau aku di dekatnya, melihat saja jantungku sudah berdegup kencang...'_ pikir seorang gadis berambut pink, kita bilang saja Jess... memikirkan tentang hal apa yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang saat berada di sekitar Vayne, si bocah berambut abu yang ceroboh. Tiba-tiba saja anna memasuki ruang workshop.

"ng...Jess..." pangil si anna. "ah! Ya?" jess segera terbangun dari pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana itu. Mendengar hal itu, anna langsung menebak bahwa dia sedang memikirkan tentang Vayne. Sebetulnya, dia tahu bahwa jess sudah lama tertarik dengan Vayne. Tanpa basa-basi anna langsung bertanya. "anu...jess..."panggil anna "ya?" jawab jess dengan muka yang sedikit memerah. Manna angin yang tepat disebelahnya langsung tertawa kecil melihat muka tuannya itu. "aku hanya ingin bertanya... apa pendapatmu tentang Vayne?" tanya anna... **"ggaaaahhh!"** jess berteriak kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu dan hampir jatuh dari kursi tempat dia duduk. "gyahahahaaa..." tawa sang manna angin yang sudah ngakak gulang-guling di lantai karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi karena sudah bisa menebak apa yang jess akan jawab.

"um... menurutku, dia..orang yang baik, dan bisa diandalkan...meskipun dia agak ceroboh..." jess mengaku. "dan...apa yang kamu pikirkan saat dia dan flay hilang entah kemana bebrapa minggu yang lalu? Mana yang kau lebih peduli?" tanya anna lagi untuk memastikan.

"um...kurasa...Vayne..." lanjut Jess. "Pfffftttt" anna menahan tawanya sedangkan manna angin sudah hampir mati tertawa mendengar hal itu. "Jess...kau... suka Vayne..." kata ana sambil masih menahan tawanya.**"AH!?" **Jess shok mendengar apa yang barusan anna bilang.

"sudahlah,Jess... jangan bohong lagi..." lanjut anna, _'aku? Suka dia? Vayne? Tak mungkin! Dia sudah pasti memilih nikki daripada aku'_ kata jess kepada dirinya sendiri. "um... aku keluar dulu..." kata jess dengan muka merah padam. Dan ia langsung keluar dari workshop tanpa ba-bi-bu. Pamela yang sudah nguping dari luar jendela pun akhirnya masuk.

"heee... sepetrinya dugaanku juga benar, ya kan anna?" tanyannya dengan tertawa kecil "benar... sekarang hanya tinggal hatinya yang belum siap... pasti suatu saat akan terwujud,kok..." anna membalas dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "mungkin dalam jangka waktu dekat ini..." balas Pamela sambil memeluk boneka teddy kesukaannya.

(Jess POV)

'_Aku suka vayne? Tak mungkin! Aku tak mungkin bohong pada diriku sendiri... tapi anna bilang bahwa aku bohong pada diriku... apakah iya? Mungkin aku memang bohong pada diriku sendiri...' _ia duduk di kursi di atap sekolah sambil memikirkan hal itu terus menerus. Sang manna angin yang berada di sebelahnya sudah bisa menebak isi hatinya.

"jess... kau tau kalau kau suka dia... maka, nyatakanlah!" katanya memberi semangat. muka tuannya itu langsung memerah bagaikan ceri. "tapi...nikki juga sangat menyukainya..." balas jess dengan nada gugup. "apakah itu alasanmu untuk menyerah? Kau bahkan belum tahu apakah dia benar-benar suka Nikki!" bantah sang manna angin.

'_apa yang mannaku katakan memang benar. Baru sekarang Aku merasa seperti ! sekarang menyadari perasaan ini. Mungkin juga perasaan ini juga mungkin perasaan yang abadi...meskipun nikki adalah salah satu sainganku...perasaan ini nggak akan hilang begitu saja dan tidak mungkin kulupakan...'_ pikirnya. "yah!" ia berteriak kecil. Si manna angin langsung terkejut. "aku akan berjuang!" kata Jess. Ia langsung menghubungi nikki untuk bertemu di pohon di halaman belakang sekolah.

(end of jess POV)

Sementara seluruh anggota workshop sedang di ruangan, jess sedang berbicara ddengan nikki...

"Jess!" panggil nikki. "ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyanya. "nikki...ada yang ingin kuselesaikan..." kata jess dengan tatapan yang serius. Nikki terkejut melihat ekspresinya. Ia belum pernah melihat jess seserius ini.

"ya?" jawab nikki. Jess menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berkata,"aku...menykai Vayne. Karena itu aku akan menyelesaikan masalah cinta segitiga ini." Katanya dengan tegas. "hem...baiklah..." jawab nikki "tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia takkan bisa memilih saat kita berdua didepannya..." lanjut nikki. Kita akan menulis surat padanya..." jawab jess. "surat cinta?" tanya nikki. "semacam..." balas Jess. "besok lusa adalah tanggal 25 Desember... Al-Revis academy akan merayakan di daerah 2 pohon sakura..." lanjut jess. "Kita akan menulis surat dan mengirimkannya pada dia. Kita akan mengunggu dia di pohon yang berbeda. Siapapun yang didatangi Vayne adalah pemenangnya." Jess menjelaskan

"baiklah!" jawab nikki dengan nada yang semangat. mereka langsung pergi ke toko terdekat dan membeli kertas surat dan segera menulis.

Keesokan harinya...

Vayne terbangun dan menemukan 2 buah surat tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia langsung membaca keduanya.

**Untuk Vayne**

**Vayne, untuk acara natal dari Al-Revis tahun ini, aku ingin berkata sesuatu padamu.**

**Aku dan nikki sudah memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini... semuanya tergantung kau...**

**Kutunggu kau di pohon sakura selatan sebelum kembang api.**

**Dari,**

**Jessica**

'_dia ingin menyelesaikan masalah dengan nikki?'_ pikir vanye, dan ia langsung membaca surat kedua dari nikki.

**Untuk Vayne**

**Err...aku tau ini mendadak, tapi aku hanya ingin berkata sesuatu**

**Sudah saatnya aku dan jess menyelesaikan masalah ini...**

**Kutunggu kamu di pohon sakura bagian utara. Sebelum kembang api dimulai.**

**Dari**

**Nikki**

Vayne bingung harus memilih yang mana. Keduanya di waktu yang sama. _'kenapa mereka mengirim surat ini? Apa masalah yang ingin mereka selesaikan?'_ pikirnya. Ia merenungkan tentang siapa yang harus dipilih diantara kedua gadis ini? Ia menggunakan sisa liburan natal sebelum taggal 25. Dari pagi hingga malam, ia terus memikirkan tentang kedua gadis itu tanpa henti.

Akhirnya..hari yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah tiba. Jess dan nikki sudah menungu di pohon masing-masing dari awal acara. Meskipun semua terlihat senang, vayne masih agak ragu. Ia sudah memutuskan, tapi ia masih tidak yakin dengan perasaannya. Maka ia pun meninggalkan tempat acara dan menuju ke pohon sakura, tempat orang yang telah dipilihnya berada.

Di pohon selatan, Jess sedang menuggu Vayne. Sudah lama ia menunggu, saat barusan saja ia ingin pergi karena merasa kalau dia memang miemilih Nikki, vayne mengejarnya saat belum jauh dari pohon. "JESSS!" teriak Vayne sambil mengejarnya. Jess langsung menoleh. Sebelum sempat mengatakan sepatah katapun vayne langsung memgang pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikannya untuk berlari lebih jauh. Jess yang melihat hal itu langsung meneteskan airmata dan menangis. "kukira...k..kau...akan...memilih...nikki..." ia menangis bahagia karea tau bahwa yang Vayne pilih adalah dirinya. "Jess..." katanya smbil memeluk gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang menangis itu. "Vayne...ada yang ingin...kukatakan padamu." Kata Jess dengan matanya yang penuh air matanya yang hampir keluar. "ya?" jawabnya sambil mengusap air mata jess.

Tiba-tiba jess mendekat dan memeluk Vayne. Yah, vayne reflek juga memeluknya. Jess menatap wajah si bocah yang lebih tinggi. "Aku...menyukaimu,vayne..." katanya dengan muka yang merona merah gelap dan air matanya yang deras keluar. Vayne yang mendengar hal itu langsung ikut memerah. _'jadi itu maksud mereka dengan menyelesaikan sesuatu?' _ pikir vayne_ 'jess...kaulah satu-satunya orang yang paling ingin aku lindungi. Tentu yang lain juga, tapi...kaulah yang paling berharga...'_ katanya dalam hati_._ "Jess...aku...juga...menyukaimu..." balas si bocah rambut abu itu.

Pamela dan anna sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak menguping dari awal apa yang jess dan vayne bicarakan (note : sulpher di rumah. Kalian tau dia benci romansa.) "aaahh! Aku tau ini akan terjadi!" ana berteriak dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "sudah kubilang... pasti akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat..." pamela tersenyum. Wajah jess dan vayne mendekat. Dan mereka berciuman saat kembang api dimulai. Ini adalah momen yang jess tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Dicium oleh orang yang ia sukai seumur hidup.

Nikki, yang dari kejauhan itu sudah bisa tahu kalau Vayne memilih Jess. "meski cinta ini harus dilepaskan, perasaan suka ngga bisa hilang begitu saja,kan?" katanya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan itu, dimulailah kisah cintaku bersama dengan cinta pertamaku, Vayne Aurelius. Ini adalah cinta pertama, yang pasti akan ada banyak air mata, dan semyuman juga. Tapi satu hal yang ku tau pasti, ini adalah perasaan yang abadi.

End

**Sorri jika chapter pendek. Mohon review dan jika ada inde fanfic untuk game ini, atau yang mau request pairing, silahkan di review atau PM saya,ya... plz follow and fav me,kay? Thx**

**See you in the next story! Bye for now! XD**


End file.
